


the world hidden

by brainworm666



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Killing, Bleeding, M/M, No Lube, Outdoor Sex, Pee, Sadism, Sibling Incest, dead dove do not eat, dubcon, how tf do i tag that, idk - Freeform, idk maybe noncon, like really underage ig, ok i'll tag more stuff when i remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainworm666/pseuds/brainworm666
Summary: Such small animals don't survive too long in the wild alone, Rinne supposes. Not without someone to help them, not without knowing about the dangers of the world outside their herd.It must be scary, everything so foreign and strange — being so lost without knowing where to turn, having to walk on it's own without help from the others, to survive even a few days without being prey to other, bigger animals.Not that it matters, though.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne, Amagi Rinne/Amagi Hiiro - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	the world hidden

**Author's Note:**

> dead dove do not eat? dead rabbit do not eat.
> 
> you read the tags and still clicked? you're in for a treat. 
> 
> also, kind of in depth animal killing so this is your last chance to turn back.

It's quiet outside, if not for the sounds of the leaves whistling in the fair freeze and birds singing. They blend into the nature so well, so harmonious and compliant that Rinne does not recognize them almost, if not for stopping to listen just for a few seconds. 

It's quiet.

The village houses are left behind him, almost — he can still see them if he turns back, perhaps. But he doesn't want to, not for today, _not for the future,_ and definitely not today. 

He completely ignores the fact that they will send someone to find him for his birthday ceremony, anyway. 

The dawn has yet to break, the sun neatly hidden behind a few clouds and piercing through to shine down onto the village. It paints a gentle scene, the baby blues of the sky and the comforting, mesmerising pink rays blending together. Some clouds are likewise painted, in a color mesh of soft purples and blues. It's beautiful — it's alluring, almost, but it's nothing Rinne hasn't seen before. 

A countless of times, in fact, since his birth to this very day, it is always the same sky that extends before him. 

It's boring.

_[It's tiring.]_

The flowers and leaves crunch underneath his feet as he walks, walking between weeds taller than him until he reaches his destination. Almost at the outskirts of his village — it's a small, hidden away space, underneath a great big tree.

—

  
  


Not too long after he's settled, he's already had caught a rabbit. 

It's small, fitting into both of his hands — a white rabbit, with it's ears perky as it's aware of what will happen soon, the small pink nose twitching continuously as it stares back at Rinne with red eyes. 

He wonders, if it has a family — brothers, sisters, a mother and a father, maybe even more. Rinne knows that they live in hoards — perhaps this small one had been lost when he found it, _or maybe it became tired of living with everyone else that it ran away into the wilderness alone, only to be caught immediately after._

Such small animals don't survive too long in the wild alone, Rinne supposes. Not without someone to help them, not without knowing about the dangers of the world outside their herd. 

It must be scary, everything so foreign and strange — being so lost without knowing where to turn, having to walk on it's own without help from the others, to survive even a few days without being prey to other, bigger animals. 

Not that it matters, though. 

Not when Rinne takes out a small, old knife from his belt. 

A knife he sharpens almost daily, so that he could make the cuts more quick and clean — something he's learned along the way _and slowly._ It's less painful for them too, he's observed, rather than a blunt knife digging into the skin until it breaks and trying to pierce through the flesh slowly. 

Just as now, when lays the rabbit down onto it's back and places the blade on it's neck, and starts cutting. 

The rabbit starts screaming, surprisingly — and Rinne thinks maybe he should have killed it beforehand, that it would have been less...cruel, but it's too late already when he's cut down all the way, slicing through the stomach skin and below. It doesn't struggle too much after that, a few squeaks before it goes all quiet. It's over with that, Rinne thinks, as he puts the knife down. It bleeds into the ground, dyeing the grass crimson as Rinne digs through it's stomach.

It smells foul — when he takes the pancreas (or at least, what he thinks the pancreas is) out and cuts it using the blade once again. He wants to _dig in deeper, wants to see more and know what lies beneath all of that flesh, to peek through it's brain and all intestines and understand, understand how they all work_ when he hears a small voice behind him and jumps, almost. 

"Nii-sama?" 

Looking over his shoulder, Rinne stares at Hiiro — who looks as if he's woken up just now, hair all messy and robes tied sloppily. He stands behind the tree, peeking his head through and staring back at Rinne with big, curious eyes as they slowly travel to his hands drenched in blood, then down to the ground, where the dead rabbit lies still in it's own guts and blood. 

"What are you doing, nii-sama?" His voice is small, when he looks at Rinne again questioning eyes. Rinne is not sure if he feels slightly annoyed at having his hiding place found by him, or somewhat concerned about Hiiro seeing him like this. It's the first time, he's sure, as he always manages to not to be seen by anyone else back in the village. Here, though — he hadn't even thought about being found out. 

He's not that sure if it even matters, anyway, as he wears an unhappy face and squints his eyes. There are more important things, like how or why Hiiro is here. "Did they tell you to find me?" He asks, sounding a little bit more pissed off than intended. He's not sure why he's even that pissed. 

Hiiro inches closer, until he's kneeling by Rinne's side and Rinne just keeps staring at him, waiting for an answer — his younger brother staring at the dead rabbit, instead. It's when he asks once again does Hiiro finally snap back, blinking quickly and shaking his head. 

"I woke up because I wanted to drink water, and," He seems unsure, somehow, as he plays with his fingers and keeps looking down. "I saw you going outside, so…" 

Rinne wipes his hands down on the clean grass, letting out a huff. "It's not your job to follow me everywhere I go." 

"But it is." 

The answer comes automatically from Hiiro, which stirs up something unpleasant inside Rinne. "It isn't. Stop repeating the lines you've learnt from others." His lips thinned into a line, Rinne catches himself quickly, realizing how stupid he must have sounded. But either way — it doesn't seem to phase Hiiro much, who just looks confused.

_[How very annoying.]_

It's not Hiiro's fault, though, he's very well aware of that — has always been. He only does what he's been told to do, from the moment he's learnt to talk and walk. _Follow your older brother, listen to your older brother, be his shield, do whatever he tells you to do,_ repeated over and over until Hiiro had started to think of them as the absolute, unbreakable rules of his life, not even once questioning them. 

It's mindless obedience, almost — and it pisses Rinne off. 

He has no need for such a thing, a younger brother who's only obedient to him because he thinks it's the reason he was born, who sees Rinne as nothing but his duty. 

It's frustrating. 

"...Do you know what day it is today?" Holding the rabbit, Rinne throws it somewhere far away — drained of all blood by now, he supposes, it just smells of rot already. His mood is visibly ruined, seemingly thoughtful and whatnot. 

Hiiro nods, sitting on the grass and holding his knees, watching Rinne's every single move closely and carefully as if he'll miss something important, if he were to look away or blink for a second. "Nii-sama's birthday. It's today. Everyone's preparing..-" 

Cutting him off, Rinne flops down next to him. "I don't care, it's the same thing every single year anyway. It's not fun." Something, something about Rinne being their future leader, something about leadership, it is always too dreary every year, a reminder of a funeral for Rinne more than everything else. Hiiro turns his head to look at him, intently as if trying to read his mind. 

He's too young to understand, perhaps, Rinne thinks. 

It's when something flashes inside his mind — and he immediately knows it's wrong, that it's bad, but it doesn't stop him anyway. "Hiiro," he calls out to his younger brother, scooting closer to him. "Would you do _anything_ I asked of you to do?" 

As clueless as ever, Hiiro keeps looking at his older brother and nods so firmly, without any kind of hesitation. "Of course, I'll do whatever you want, nii-sama." 

_He's too trusting that Rinne_ **_almost_ ** _feels bad._

It's infuriating, because he's so ready to follow whatever Rinne tells him to do, without questioning that he might want to hurt him, if not worse. Maybe he has no concept of such a thing — not when it comes to his older brother, maybe he really is too young to grasp things like that. 

Giving a broken smile, Rinne pulls Hiiro closer and doesn't wait as he undoes his poorly wrapped sash, staring at the milky white skin. His younger brother, of course, looks only mildly confused, although doing nothing to stop Rinne otherwise, not pulling away or trying to cover himself back. Big blue eyes stare right into Rinne, as he questions. "Nii-sama, what are you doing?" 

That, Rinne wonders too. 

His hands shake only so slightly as he steadies himself, giving a small hum in reply. His fingers, still covered in some blood, trail down his younger brother's chest, pulling his nipples when he reaches them. It brings out a surprised gasp from Hiiro, who flinches away just a little and looks at Rinne. "Nii-sama..?" 

His fascination with them doesn't end soon, when Rinne ignores Hiiro and leans down, taking one of them inside his mouth and biting down instantly before sucking. Hiiro cries out in pain, trying to turn away instinctively, sounding almost scared.

But not quite there yet. 

"I'm just going to teach you...a few things grownups to, okay? Since I'm a grown up too, today. So stay still." 

Shaking like a little deer, Hiiro's eyes are all wet when Rinne presses him against the tree trunk, shifting a little for his own comfort. He plays with his chest, sucks, bites and pulls all he wants — and he can tell how much Hiiro is straining himself to _stay still,_ sometimes flinching when Rinne bites down too hard. But that's all he does, he _really_ listens, Rinne notes as he's almost amazed. 

So that's why he slips his hand inside his underwear, he tells himself. To try to scare Hiiro, to see how far he'd let Rinne go, how much more he could take — _if he'd let Rinne torture him over and over and over again whenever he felt like it, if he'd cry out and tell him to stop_ —

Rinne wraps his hands around his small cock, feeling how wet his underwear was and Hiiro lets out a strangled sound, blinking the tears away with small whispers he tries to keep in. It doesn't last long, not when Rinne plays with his cock and rubs the tip continuously. Hiiro's hips arch off of the ground, grabbing for Rinne's sleeves as he tries to talk, sobbing in-between. 

"N..nii-saama, it f..feels weird, nii-sama, it's weird, I.." 

Watching Hiiro's body seize up and down, Rinne notices that he's gotten hard, himself. Biting down inside his cheek, he pulls his hand away, leaving Hiiro just like that, wheezing as he leans against the tree. 

He's taking it too far, he's aware, _he doesn't even know how far he planned to go in the first place. But it's not as if he can stop now_ — doesn't want to, rather. _Maybe._ He grabs Hiiro, laying him on the grass instead, _like he's a doll._ It's dirty with blood but he doesn't exactly pay attention, if not for finding it more satisfying, somehow. He pulls his own robes open, not wasting any time freeing his hard cock out. He stares at Hiiro like that, who seems just scared. 

_It's much better._

Likewise, he takes Hiiro's underwear off too, propping him up on his own knees. He's rushing, he knows, when he looks down and slips a single finger inside his hole without saying anything. 

His younger brother responds almost immediately, face scrunching up as he calls for Rinne again. "Nii-sama…" He stutters out, giving a little sob and wiping his tears off. Rinne pays him no attention, moving his finger in and out, thinking of just how tight he was. There was no way he could enter him without hurting Hiiro, at least not without enough preparation _which Rinne didn't have the patience for._ It's also dry, he assumes — only dried blood of an animal on his fingers and not even spit, yet he's far too gone to care when he finishes the minimal preparation.

Positioning his cock, Rinne gives Hiiro a small glance, as he rubs himself a few times. "It'll hurt just a little," He lies, and pushes in. 

Hiiro's eyes fly open, as he lets out a scream mixed with a sob, trying to kick Rinne away — pain searing all the way through his bottom and slowly travelling upwards. "No, no - it hurrts, nii-sama, it hurts, please," Slurring his words, he keeps crying loudly but his older brother doesn't seem to stopping at all, too focused on the task at hand. 

It's a tight fit, way tighter than Rinne expected that he hardly slips inside — even harder with how much Hiiro has been moving around. He groans, at how he feels inside, on his cock, so warm and so tight that Rinne thinks he might come just right there, not even all the way in. 

Pulling his hands on Hiiro's hips, he snaps his hips up in one swift move, which rips an another blood curling scream from his brother. 

Hiiro kicks wildly, tries to, until Rinne steadies him so he can't move at all. He's in so much pain, he tries to tell his older brother, who doesn't seem to be listening as he keeps moving his hips. Hiiro feels like he's being torn in two, shaking violently with nausea as he keeps crying between the harsh thrusts. 

That's when Rinne realizes, something warm — as he opens his eyes and looks down at where they're connected. Blood. Blood that does not belong to the long dead rabbit, he recognizes. It's what makes him drive his cock inside Hiiro faster, slamming his hips as much as he can around the tight heat. 

_The sight of his baby brother's blood,_ Rinne realizes, excites him. 

_He wants to see more, but not now._

Hiiro's body convulses between the thrusts, mouth agape in a silent scream as he comes — or at least, that's what Rinne supposes, until he sees the wetness spreading on the ground. He's pissed himself, yet as gross as he should find it, Rinne finds out he doesn't mind it at all. 

Leaning down, Rinne licks Hiiro's nipples once again, his hips moving in small circles. "Gross," is all he says, before pulling Hiiro onto his lap. Without any care for his younger brother, he pulls the boy down onto his cock and starts moving. 

He uses Hiiro like a rag doll, moving him up and down on his cock as he slumps in his hold, mumbling incoherent sentences. His face is a mess of droll and tears when Rinne kisses him, his throat all sore as he only gives whimpers like a broken doll toy. 

It's not too long until Rinne finally cums, keeping Hiiro on his cock with a groan, filling him up. 

Out of breath, Rinne leans back against the tree, watching Hiiro twitching as he seems to be half conscious. He doesn't move, doesn't pull out just yet, when he closes his eyes too. 

"If you tell anyone about this, it won't end well for you, okay, my cute little brother?" 

Rinne whispers in a small voice, to which he assumes Hiiro agrees to when he sees him nod, curling up against his chest. 

It leaves Rinne satisfied, _for now,_ with his precious birthday gift. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday rinne i wuv u i kind of rushed this and mixed the povs during the last part and didnt reread after writing also if they ooc they ooc. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy


End file.
